Showtime
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: "'I don't think winning would really help me.' Peeta said and Caesar gave a scoff, 'Why on earth not' 'Because the person I love is here, competing in the games.' " Cato froze, gaping at the screen because there's no way some nobody from district twelve just confessed to him in front of all of Panem. Slash, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cato/Peeta**

 **Going according to the movie versions, mostly**

 **So just to set the mood, in this alternate universe when you become victor in the games you're done, that's it. I wanted to write a fic with some humor and good vibes but I can't do that while thinking about how the victors get turned out like Finnick and basically become slaves once they win. I loved Finnick, *sigh*. All in all, this one should be four parts**

 **1\. Interviews**

 **2\. Training**

 **3\. Games**

 **4\. Post games**

 **I'll either post them together or separately depending on what you guys think, I wanted to try and see if I could write each part independently of the other. But still mesh together. We'll see how that works out.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness (although some of the OOCness was unfortunately necessary)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games or any of its characters**

Cato was on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to music blaring out loudly from the wireless headphones on his ears.

The interviews were over, he didn't bother staying after talking to Caesar since there really didn't seem to be a reason to stay, besides training would start the next morning so he could check out the competition then. But Cato wasn't too worried about that. He's trained his entire life for this, from the moment he entered the Academy in two he knew that he'd enter the games and someday be crowned victor. So it didn't really matter who he went up against or whatever challenges were thrown his way, no one had a hope in hell of beating him to the title.

It was right at that moment that his door was suddenly flung open and Brutus stormed into his room, snatching the headphones right off of the blondes head and glaring hard at the teen.

"What the hell-"

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Hadley?!"

Brutus was pissed, glaring at the teen with barely restrained rage while his face had flushed with anger and his body practically vibrated with tension. Cato hasn't seen him this mad since well… ever.

"What are you talking about?" Cato asked as he sat up both unnerved and incredibly annoyed to have his peace interrupted by Brutus going into another one of his rage spells.

"Don't fuck with me Cato!" Brutus growled out in a warning tone as he stepped closer to the bed, "I'm talking about you and that kid from twelve."

Cato just stared back in confusion, "Kid from twelve?"

"Get your ass up." Brutus said grabbing a hold of Cato's arm to yank him up from the bed and drag him from the room, an impressive feat considering the fact that he and Cato were more or less matched when it came to physical strength but the blonde didn't quite have the same insane levels of rage so that probably counted in his favor.

Brutus dragged him all the way from his room down the hall to the living room of the floor where they would be staying for the duration of the games to find Clove on the couch in front of the television projector while Lyme stood behind it leaning over the back of the seat as they watched something on the live stream. Cato was surprised to find Clove sitting there still in her outfit for the interview with barely restrained amusement on her features and her arms folded over her chest.

The girl glanced up at him with a wicked grin, "Well well well, if it isn't Romeo."

Cato frowned, "What?"

"That, that is what." Brutus said letting go of his arm to gesture towards the screen. Cato looked up at the screen but that didn't seem to help his confusion one bit when he saw Caesar's muted form speaking on the screen.

Lyme reached down to snatch the remote off the couch to turn the volume up with a snort.

" _And we're back with the story that has the whole Capitol buzzing as the tribute from district twelve made a shocking confession during tonight's interview portion of the games…" the shot changed to show a short clip of a small door opening to reveal two blondes inside what looked like a closet with the shorter one's back pressed against the wall and the taller one with his hand braced against the wall beside the shorter ones head, just before bright flashes from cameras flashed all over them and the two quickly pulled apart before the taller one slipped out the door._

It was a clip of Cato and Peeta just moments after the ceremony held when the tributes arrived at the Capitol just before the grand opening ceremony with the chariot rides.

"What, this is what you're so pissed about?" Cato asked incredulously, "I already told you what happened; the twerp and I got stuck in a fucking broom closet when we were being taken to the dressing rooms we were barely in there for more than three minutes, besides I already took care of it on the show."

" _This footage was taken mere moments after the tributes arrived for the games just two days ago and caused a media storm after rumors and accusations of competitor tampering and intimidation were raised among Hunger Games officials. However during an interview with one of the men involved, Cato Hadley, this year's male tribute from district two it seemed that the public forgave the young man for the incident as he blamed his rash actions on his competitive spirit…"_

' _Cato, I have to ask; what were you doing in that closet with Peeta Mellark?' Caesar asked leaning in towards the other from his seat as if waiting for some juicy piece of gossip and the audience chuckled while Cato just laughed as he leaned back in his seat placing his right ankle on his left knee before he spoke, 'Well at first, it was a simple mistake; we were being ushered to our respective rooms to prepare for the opening ceremony when we were swept up by the crowd of tributes and civilians and ended up locked in the closet. I have to say, I never knew Capitol women could be that fast in those heels.'_

 _The audience laughed along with Caesar while Cato continued, 'But then while we were in there I decided then would be the perfect time to check out the competition.'_

' _Competition? Do you think district twelve could turn out to be a threat this year?'_

' _I can't really know that for sure until I've actually seen what the two tributes are capable of, but I never leave anything to chance. So I decided to appraise him up close get a feel for what I can expect to deal with during the games' Cato shrugged and Caesar nodded, 'So you were sizing up your prey, so to speak?'_

' _Call it a… predator's instinct.' Cato said flashing the audience a seductive smile causing some of them to swoon loudly and others to chuckle, 'When I know what I want I go after it and I don't let anything stand in my way.'_

Cato let out an exasperated sigh, "See, I took care of it. So why the hell are you on my case?"

"Wait for it…" Clove said pointing at the screen and Cato frowned as the broadcast continued.

" _Well, we had our answer and the citizens of Panem were relieved to find out that this year's star tribute was still set to take on the games and give us the show to end all shows until later in the night when the male tribute from district twelve, Peeta Mellark a baker from the merchant's section made a shocking confession."_

Cato's frown deepened, "Confession?"

 _Another clip played, seeming to pick up after some kind of joke was made since the audience was laughing along with Caesar while the blonde on the screen just gave them a charming smile._

"The kid cleans up nice, what does this have to do with-"

' _So Peeta, since your debut here a few days ago women all over the Capitol have been dying to know; do you have anyone special in your life?'_

 _Peeta looked away for a moment as he shifted in his seat, 'No not really.'_

' _I refuse to believe it, a handsome young man like you?' Caesar tried as he leaned in a bit closer to the teen, 'There must be someone you're interested in, maybe a gorgeous girl back home.'_

 _Peeta let out a soft chuckle, 'Well, there is someone I'm interested in, but I'm not sure if he's really taken any notice of me. Actually I'm pretty sure he didn't know I existed before the reaping.'_

 _The audience filled with gasps and Caesar seemed to blink in surprise, 'So this special someone is male… that can't be easy coming from a district where same sex relationships are frowned on.'_

' _It isn't, but it doesn't change the way I feel about him.' Peeta said shifting in his seat a little more as his skin flushed in a light blush, 'I don't think there'll ever be a moment where I'll ever stop caring about him.'_

 _The audience filled with longing sighs and heartfelt cooes before briefly clapping and Caesar gave the tribute a smile, 'Well Peeta, I'll tell you what; you go out there and give it your all, win the games, ask your true love out on a date once you get home and not only will that special someone just have to go out with you but you will have the support to make sure that your love perseveres.'_

 _Peeta took a deep breath with a shake of his head, 'I don't think winning will help me.'_

 _Caesar scoffed, 'Why on earth not?'_

' _Because he's here, competing in the games.' Peeta said looking up to look Caesar straight in the eye and the blue haired man's eyes went wide for the briefest of moments, the audience filled with shocked gasps before it suddenly went completely still. Caesar cleared his throat, 'Well that is unfortunate.'_

' _You're telling me.' Peeta said with a short laugh and the audience seemed to chuckle with him albeit a bit awkwardly and Caesar quickly reached out to shake Peeta's hand forcing a smile onto his face as he spoke, 'Peeta thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us, we wish you the best of luck with the games'_

' _Thank you I appreciate it.' Peeta said as the both stood up and he waved to the crowd when it suddenly started to cheer as he left the stage._

' _Well, never a dull moment in the Hunger Games huh folks?'_

Cato gaped.

No way.

The blonde looked up at his mentors first before looking down at Clove with wide eyes, "Oh no way! You don't actually think he's talking about me?! I hardly know that idiot!"

"Shhh!" Lyme shushed him and Clove gave a snort.

" _In light of Peeta's confession we here at the show can't help but ponder the incident that occurred between him and Cato. Was Cato really just checking out the competition or was he appraising Peeta for a completely different reason." Caesar asked as he stared right into the camera before turning in his seat towards the one beside him, "Joining us tonight to discuss this shocking turn of events we have marriage and couples counselor and noted romance novelist, Geraldine Splicer."_

 _The camera turned towards the woman sitting in the seat beside Caesar, she had dark skin with a sea foam green colored wig that had gold highlights running through it, green eye shadow and fake eyelashes laced with gold behind the frame of a sleek pair of glasses while she wore tight black pants and a shirt with a black jacket._

" _Geraldine it is a pleasure to have you on the show."_

" _It's my pleasure to be here Caesar."_

 _Caesar took a deep breath, "Quite the turn of events isn't it?"_

" _Yes it is."_

" _Tell us, what do you make of Peeta's confession?"_

 _Geraldine seemed to blink in surprise, "Isn't it obvious? I think it's clear to myself and everyone watching tonight that this my dear Caesar is a case of star crossed lovers, hopeless and desperate for the realization of their love despite the knowledge that they're doomed to fail."_

"What the hell?!" Cato all but screeched but none of them paid him any attention.

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. Just think about it." The woman said turning her attention towards the camera man and the audience, "When you look at both tributes you can see that all the clues are there. You have Cato Hadley, from district two; the unstoppable brute with a tough exterior and an iron will. Then you have Peeta Mellark, a baker boy from the merchant's section of district twelve; those soft eyes and that charming smile, well-spoken and full of so much life."_

" _They sound like complete opposites to me Geraldine."_

" _And that's exactly what makes their attraction for one another so strong Caesar." Geraldine said with a bright smile seeming to barely remain seated as she spoke, "Peeta's soft to Cato's hard, Cato's fire to Peeta's calm. It's a classic story of what happens when opposites collide. When darkness meets light or fire meets ice, in some cases when the two collide they cause destruction but in others they come together to create something incredible."_

 _Caesar nodded, "Impressive, but what do you make of Cato's answer when we asked him about the incident in the closet?"_

" _Clearly there was more happening in that closet than Cato was letting onto." Geraldine said matter of factly, "In fact Cato's answer may have been hinting towards his relationship to Peeta all along. We simply didn't notice because we hadn't gotten the full picture yet."_

Cato was sitting down on one of the couches arranged in the room by then staring at the screen in disbelief, "I what?"

" _How so?"_

" _Firstly when you look at his body language when he spoke about Peeta; the complete ease of his form, the spark that seemed to light up his eye at the mention of Peeta, the way he set one ankle over his knee as he answered the question, seeming to bounce with nervous energy."_

" _You think Cato intimidated."_

" _No, not intimidated Caesar; excited. Burning with anticipation and desire…This ease that he seems to have at the mention of Peeta this light that he radiates it's a clear sign of attraction for the young man that goes beyond that of simple acquaintances. An adoring affection that could only be achieved through the memory of a lover."_

" _Fascinating."_ Caesar said seemingly fascinated by the words that had Cato convinced that the whole world had gone insane.

" _And then you have Cato's answer to your question." The woman said making a random gesture with her hand as she crossed one leg over the other, "His claim that he thought a moment alone in a confined room to be the perfect time to appraise his competition? We all saw the pictures that were taken after that door opened Caesar; clearly there was more than simple appraisal going on in there. The way that Peeta was backed up against the wall those blue eyes wide and seemingly terrified while Cato's form crowded him against the surface, blocking his way to prevent his escape, eyes heated and body tense."_

" _Now Geraldine, you make it sound like Peeta was in some sort of danger." Caesar chastised and Geraldine nodded, "In some ways he was, or rather his chastity was."_

 _The audience broke out in a fit of giggles and Caesar gave her an indulgent smile as she continued, "I believe that Peeta may have very well been frightened, terrified by the intensity of emotion that Cato displayed before him. Trapped in a room with a handsome man with such desire flowing between them, he may have been petrified only to later realize that it wasn't fear he felt towards Cato it was lust. Which inevitably led to his confession just an hour ago. And as for Cato his comment on simply giving in to a predator's instinct, that may have been the first sign towards understanding the relationship dynamic between the two as being one of a loving caring young man with his possessive dominant partner. The way he said that he never lets anything get in the way of something he wants, it may have been a warning directed not only to Peeta but to others as well."_

" _A warning of what?"_

" _A warning to Peeta that Cato will not be denied and a warning to others to stay away from what he considers to be his."_

 _The audience filled with understanding hums and a couple of swoons as Caesar nodded, "Incredible… well were going to take a short break but don't worry Geraldine will be with us for the duration of the of the games helping us decipher and understand this connection shared by the tributes from two and twelve, the prince and his pauper, the baker and his brute. More on this with Geraldine Splicer, after the break."_

Lyme turned off the screen and the room dropped into silence with Cato just staring in horror when Brutus spoke, "Well, are you going to explain yourself?"

"Explain myself?!" Cato almost sputtered, "Explain what?! I'm not hot for the trash from district twelve!"

"Then why the hell is he all over the Capitol telling everyone how hot he is for you?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Cato got up from his seat and started pacing, "Nothing happened in the fucking closet, I was just trying to put him on edge, just mess with him a little, there was nothing romantic going on there."

"Maybe he felt something romantic for you." Clove supplied looking way too amused for her own good as she watched her district mate lose his ever loving mind.

"No, no way! The kid couldn't even look me in the eye and when he did he called me out and called me an asshole, he doesn't want me alright?"

"Then why did he tell everyone that he does?"

"I don't know." Cato said clearly pausing to glare at Brutus when Lyme suddenly spoke slowly standing up straight to lean her hip against the couch, "Maybe he's faking it."

"Faking it?" Clove asked with a frown while Brutus glared, "Why would he do that?"

"C'mon Brutus, you know what the Capitol's like, they love a good show." Lyme supplied with a shrug, "And what could be better than two tributes from different districts, both of whom are male falling in love in the middle of a blood soaked battle field."

Clove paused suddenly turning serious, "You think he's trying to play the sponsors?"

"Trying? More like is playing them like a fiddle. It's been what, an hour since his _confession_ and already the game officials have an expert on relationships signed up to comment on the romance in the midst of the games until they end."

"So what that little shit is using me to get sponsors?" Cato growled out in anger and Lyme shrugged again folding her arms over her chest, "Yes."

"That's absurd." Brutus said with a snort while Lyme glanced at him, "It's smart, very smart. He makes sure the Capitol gets a show; the sponsors will do everything in their power to make sure he and Cato are the last ones standing in the end, can you imagine the drama that would generate? The hard aggressive prince from two and his sweet pretty little slave from twelve, ratings will go through the roof I wouldn't be surprised if Seneca rigged it so they were the last two standing."

Clove's expression suddenly turned sour but none of them noticed it as Cato started pacing again, "No way, I'm not letting some nobody from twelve use me like a fucking tool."

"Yes you are." Lyme said and Cato stopped to stare at her with wide eyes. "But-"

"Remember Cato this thing goes both ways. If the sponsors help Mellark stay alive then they'll help you stay alive by giving you all the help you need."

"I don't need any help."

"Yes you do."

"She's right," Brutus admitted with a sigh as all the anger seemed to have melted from his form, "It doesn't matter how much training you've got kid, it doesn't mean anything without any sponsors by your side. You look at Odair and Abernathy, they got by because of the sponsors."

"Exactly." Lyme gave a sigh, "Look Cato I'm not telling you to fall in love with him. Just play nice, give the sponsors a show and once its time you can cut him loose once and for all."

Cato growled low in his throat and his hands clenched into to fists, "Fine, we'll do it his way, for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What a mess.

Peeta thought as he made his way towards the elevator that lead to the floors where the tributes would be staying for the duration of the games.

Effie's been completely unbearable since the interviews, constantly oohing and aahing all over him because of his interview with Caesar earlier that night, honestly it's a miracle she isn't still clinging to his arm right now. Katniss refuses to talk to him and Haymitch disappeared a while ago saying something about needing to calm him himself since he didn't know whether to strangle Peeta or kiss him.

Peeta was not going according to plan.

He wasn't supposed to hint at a love confession to Cato of all people, he was supposed to hint to a love confession to Katniss so she could have a chance at winning the games, but Peeta couldn't do it.

It seemed so wrong pretending to love a girl he didn't actually love and being forced to keep up the charade for the rest of the games if he didn't actually mean it, Katniss didn't deserve to be forced to deal with all of that. But at the same time Peeta knew that he'd have to do something that he'd have to make some kind of impression on the sponsors and find some way of still helping Katniss win. That's when he suddenly remembered the episode with Cato a few days before just before the opening ceremony. He remembered how easily the media seemed to latch onto the story of tributes from two districts so different from one another already going at it even before the games started. He knew that if he wanted to get sponsors on his side, if he wanted to have any kind of chance of surviving he'd have to put on a show; make them remember you as Haymitch said before the interviews. He tried to think of the easiest way of doing that, the best way of getting the attention of sponsors and keeping it for the duration of the games when it suddenly hit him. He was supposed to confess to Katniss, sell the whole Romeo and Juliet spiel to the Capitol and make them believe it. Haymitch said that it would get them tons of attention, make the sponsors sit up and take even more notice of Katniss than before and Peeta couldn't help but think of how much more attention he could get if Katniss hadn't been from the same district and if she wasn't female. What if it wasn't like the normal story of Romeo and Juliet?

So when Caesar asked him if there was someone he was interested in he did his best to sell his story and make sure that everybody listening bought it. He picked Cato as his so called unrequited love because the Capitol already had a taste of them just a few days ago; he was a familiar face that already had some connection to Peeta so he knew he wouldn't have to say too much for the media to make the connection. He also picked Cato because Cato is a tribute from two, making him a career tribute. Peeta and Haymitch already discussed him possibly getting into the career pack to try and buy Katniss some time, in the arena but up until that point he hadn't really figured out a way of doing that. The career tributes never let anyone into their inner circle whenever the games were played choosing to stick close to one another and never waver. Peeta wasn't even sure how he'd get one of the careers to even take notice of him, but now the blonde is pretty sure he has their full attention. Now all he has to do is wait for one of them to come to him or more specifically, now he just has to wait for Cato to come and find him.

The blonde suppressed a sigh; that is not going to be a fun conversation. With their first meeting going as badly as it did, Peeta wouldn't put it past the tribute to try and kill him before the games have even started and all because of some stupid fake confession.

Although Peeta can admit that it wasn't entirely fake.

He meant what he said on the show with Caesar, meant every single word. Those words just weren't meant for Cato, they were meant for Gale.

Gale Hawthorne, he was a soft spot for Peeta, he's been a soft spot ever since Peeta spotted him in the mine section back in twelve when he was out delivering bread with his father one day. Peeta's been infatuated with the older teen ever since, but he knew that he never stood a chance with him, not when Gale was so focused and dedicated to Katniss. It's part of the reason why Peeta gave Katniss that bread that day in the rain, despite the backlash he endured from his mother because of it. He wasn't just thinking about helping a starving girl have a meal, he was thinking about helping a friend of Gale and secretly hoping that Katniss would share the bread with Gale if he needed it. Although Peeta does admire Katniss, he admires her a lot. If ever there was a definite chance that district twelve might actually have a winner for the games it was this year, not because of him but because of her.

Still, Peeta just couldn't pretend to be in love with Katniss, it felt too much like he was just using her even if it was for her benefit, so he picked Cato because it didn't feel wrong using Cato since the tribute from two seemed like such a pompous arrogant jerk.

God, everything is so messed up. But he needs to push through it.

Just a few more days and it'll all be over. In a few days hopefully Katniss will get to go back home to her mother and sister and… Gale and Peeta will be dead.

Yes, dead.

Peeta knew that he wasn't going to survive the games, even before he got on the train to the Capitol, the moment his name was called Peeta knew he was going to die and in a way Peeta is fine with that.

He doesn't want to go back home, doesn't even want to think about what it would be like to go back home. Before he just had to worry about his abusive mother and tired father but now if he did by some miracle manage to make it home, he'd have to deal with the pain of being ostracized for being gay. He confessed to a man after all, even if he claims to have only done it for the sake of the games the label will never wear off and Peeta will have to suffer because of it. Besides what he said to Caesar was true, winning the games won't help him win the heart of the one he wants. Gale would be heartbroken without Katniss, she has to go back home. If not for her family, then for Gale.

It was right then that Peeta finally made it to the elevator he stopped in front of the sleek white doors and reached over to press the button on the side, causing them to slide open mere moments later to reveal the inside of the carriage only for Peeta to gasp when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged inside. The blonde let out a yelp of pain when his back hit the wall on the furthest side just as the doors slipped shut only for his eyes to go wide at the sight of exactly who had grabbed him.

Cato Hadley.

For a moment Peeta froze watching paralyzed as Cato pressed the emergency break button causing the carriage to come to an immediate stop before the tribute from two turned to face him with a dark glare.

"You think you're smart don't you?"

Peeta swallowed hard, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the shit you pulled in the interview." Cato growled out and Peeta took a deep breath as he stood up straight,

"Look, Cato I-"

"Don't even think about trying to bat your eyes and use that trick on me. I know what you're playing at." The taller tribute said folding his arms across his broad chest as he looked down at the other, "The only reason I haven't ended you yet, is because I figure this trick you're trying to play on the sponsors would be useful to me."

Peeta breathed out a silent sigh at that, actually feeling like he could breathe a little easier since they were both on the same page, "So you'll play along?"

"For now." Cato said stepping forward, "First I want to know what you want from me, I'm guessing you didn't confess your love for me just because of what happened that first day."

"No."

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Katniss."

Cato arched a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Katniss, I want you to stay away from her during the games." Peeta said taking a step forward to try and at least make the tribute think that he didn't intimidate him. "Once the games start you don't go after her, make sure the other careers don't go after her either and I'll make you look good in front of the sponsors."

Cato glared, "You have some nerve, you know that? What the hell gives you the right to try and tell me what I can or can't do during my games?"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, just leave Katniss out of it at least until the end."

"And if I don't leave her alone, huh? What happens then lover boy?" Cato asked stepping forward and Peeta was forced to step back, "I think you're forgetting that there aren't any meet and greets or gala dinners in the arena. You won't be of any more use to me once we go inside, what's stopping me from offing you before going after the little princess?"

Peeta's eyes widened minutely when he realized that he hadn't exactly thought that far ahead, when the answer suddenly hit him and he spoke with all the confidence he could muster, "You won't kill me, at least not that soon."

"How do you know that?"

"If you planned on killing me, you wouldn't be here right now. Besides, you remember what happened with Finnick Odair right? We both know the _show_ doesn't end just because the games start, the best way to keep sponsors happy is to keep me close and if you go after Katniss I won't have a reason to let you keep me."

Cato's eyes narrowed down at him and Peeta knew he was pushing his luck, "What makes you so sure you'd have a choice?"

"Millions of viewers all over Panem. You can try and force me to stay but no one finds domestic abuse attractive." Peeta said a bit cheekily and Cato just stared back.

"I don't like being blackmailed."

"It's not blackmail, you stand to benefit from this as much as I do." Peeta said squaring his shoulders to hold out his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Cato looked down at the hand for a moment and that's about as long as it took before Peeta suddenly gasped when he was grabbed by his throat and slammed into the wall, cutting off his air supply just before Cato came up close to hiss in his ear, "Fine, we'll play it your way. I'll stay away from your girl and I'll make the others back of too but everything else we do my way, understand?"

Peeta struggled for breath as he grabbed at the hand around his neck trying to pry it off only for Cato to grab his shoulder and keep him still, "You do what I say, when I say it, eat when I say and do everything exactly the way I tell you to is that clear?"

Peeta nodded his head and Cato released his grip enough for the other to at least be able to breathe and Peeta gasped even as the tribute from two smirked, "Remember you're the one that confessed. You're the one that promised the Capitol a show. So if the sponsors want a brute and his sweet little mate then that's exactly what we're going to give them, isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes." Peeta rasped out still having difficulty breathing when Cato suddenly leaned in and pressed a bruising kiss on his lips causing the shorter tribute's eyes to go wider than before as he just stopped breathing all together in his shock, before Cato pulled back completely a moment later, stepping over to the console on the side of the elevator doors to release the emergency breaks and hit the button to the second floor and another for the twelfth while Peeta just stayed planted against the wall. The doors slipped open in no time and Cato glanced back at the teen before giving a snort as he left the cubicle.

"I'll see you later, lover boy."

The doors slipped shut and Peeta stayed right where he was until the doors slipped open mere moments later and he forced himself to stumble out leaning against the wall beside the carriage to slide down to the floor as he finally convinced his lungs to start breathing again and he started panting. Taking a moment to wonder what on earth he'd gotten himself into as he lifted a hand to touch his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Cato was in a foul mood.

He hadn't been able to sleep much before one of the Avox's came into his room to wake him up for breakfast and training.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened the day before, because so much happened the day before and all because of some nobody from shitty district twelve. Surprisingly enough the one thing that bothered Cato the most about the day before was the kiss.

He didn't know why he did it, it was just an impulse. Peeta was already rattled but Cato wanted to do something that would push the other tribute just that much closer to the edge, something that would make Peeta understand loud and clear that he wasn't the one in control anymore, he wasn't in charge. Cato was. So he kissed him and now the stupid kiss won't leave him the hell alone.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, the tribute sat down at the table in the dining room just as an Avox walked into the room to start laying out his breakfast. Clove was already in her spot eating a fruit salad and stabbing at the pieces like they'd done her personal wrong.

Cato arched a brow at the girl, "What's with you?"

Clove sneered at him hatefully, a look that made Cato pause for a moment in confusion as she spoke, "I see you didn't waste any time sneaking around with your little boyfriend. You already have Caesar and _Geraldine_ buzzing about you and it isn't even nine o'clock yet."

"What?"

Clove turned on the live stream in the dining room with the remote sitting near the pitcher of juice near the center of the table before slamming it back down onto its surface, Cato looked up to see Caesar and Geraldine sitting in their seats in front of a screen that seemed to be playing some kind of clip in the background.

" _Now in this exclusive surveillance footage we can see Cato grab Peeta and enter the elevator, from the time stamp we see that they spent quite some time in there and the reports we got from the building's maintenance crew is that the emergency break in the elevator was tripped." Caesar explained excitedly while Geraldine said slyly, "Oh I can only imagine what they were up to."_

 _The audience laughed while Caesar nodded before he continued and the footage played on, "Then some time later Cato emerges from the elevator pausing to say something to its occupant before stepping out-"_

" _Looking very pleased with himself."_

" _Before the elevator keeps moving and we can see from the footage here that it stops at the penthouse floor where district twelve is staying for the games. Peeta comes stumbling out and sags against the wall down to the floor… Geraldine, what do you make of this?"_

" _Me?" the woman asked with a slight shrug, "I'd say I'm surprised Cato hasn't locked Peeta in his room yet and tied him to his bed. Did you see that possessive lust, the clear passion that they have for one another? Cato clearly couldn't keep his hands to himself and Peeta well, Cato seemed to leave him absolutely breathless and weak at the knees. Really, I have a feeling that there will be fireworks on the day of the games. If they're already so passionate around each other now, what do you think will happen once they start the game and are forced to fight for survival in the secluded dark night under the stars? I think it will be explosive."_

"Explosive? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means they expect you two to go at it like rabbits once the sun goes down in the arena." Clove hissed out before just dumping her fork into her bowl and standing up from her chair. "I've lost my appetite."

Cato just watched her go as the Avox returned with the rest of his breakfast and he let out a heavy sigh.

What's he gotten himself into?

 **A/N: You guys know that movie the Starving games right? You know the movie that parodies the hunger games? For those that don't know in the Starving games during the interview with Stanley (Caesar), Peter (Peeta) confesses his love for Marco (Cato) instead of Kantmiss (Katniss) that's where I got the inspiration for this.**

 **I tried to channel every Peetato fangirl and fujoshi in existence while writing Geraldine, wonder how I did.**

 **Anyway**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next up**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I decided to keep this all in one story instead of splitting the chapters up**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

Camera's flashed all around them. Loud shutters went off, lights flashed like lighting all over the two teens, but Peeta only barely registered any of it. His mind seemed to be preoccupied by other things; like the heat that flooded his cheeks and caused his face to feel like it was on fire, the way his heart raced in his chest thumping hard against his ribcage and of course the way Cato's lips felt against his own as the tribute gave him a deep kiss.

~FLASH BACK~

Training.

Peeta was not looking forward to it.

Effie was buzzing all over him that morning, chattering on about the interviews and how district 12 was finally the talk of the entire Capitol.

"You're all over the magazines and papers… Oh! And Caesar was on with Geraldine Splicer talking about your little late-night rendezvous with that boy from two." Effie let out a high-pitched giggle, "Oh it's so exciting. Isn't it exciting Katniss?"

Katniss looked up at Peeta just then eyes dark and calculating, "Are you sure about this?"

Peeta sighed and nodded his head, "It's a little too late to turn back now, so I don't think I have a choice."

Katniss just went back to eating her oats when Haymitch spoke from his spot at the head of the table as he flipped through the paper, "Better eat something kid. Training's in an hour. You're going to need your energy."

Peeta cast one more look at Katniss who just ignored him before he started plating his breakfast.

He managed to talk to her the night before about the whole confession thing. He told her that he planned on getting in with the careers and needed them to trust him, but he didn't tell her that he was doing it for her. Katniss wasn't pleased, but she said she wouldn't interfere.

"We might die in there, holding a grudge over something like this isn't worth the energy."

They went to bed, got up for breakfast and now they have training.

Peeta suppressed a groan.

He is not looking forward to training for one specific reason in particular.

Cato Hadley.

God, Peeta has no idea what he's supposed to do or even how he's supposed to act around Cato now. Cato agreed to play along with their little show last night, but exactly how is he supposed to play this out? They're from different districts and they barely know each other, how is he supposed to pretend like he's in love with the other teen?

What's worse was how he knew that thanks to the incident in the elevator the night before, which was broadcast all over Panem that morning, he knows that there are eyes everywhere watching his every move. The moment he steps out of the doors that lead to the penthouse, the show starts and Peeta wasn't sure what to do at all.

How do you pretend to be in love with someone you barely know when you've never really been in a relationship yourself? Peeta's only ever really loved Gale and he never really said much to the older teen in 12.

So how the fuck is he supposed to do this?

The blonde let out a sigh as he stared at the bacon, sausages, eggs and toast on his plate before forcing himself to at least take a bite of the toast since Haymitch is right about needing his energy for training. He wasn't really all that hungry though.

It was kind of ironic. Back home they were always careful with food so nothing was ever wasted and he only ever got what he absolutely needed, sometimes even less when his mother was feeling less generous.

But now he's in the capitol. Haymitch had to tell the Avox's to stop bringing in more food since the table was already filled with toast and pancakes, fruits, cereal and freshly squeezed juice, sausages, bacon, eggs and muffin's. Peeta couldn't imagine the four of them being able to finish it all and briefly he wondered what they would do with the food that wasn't eaten; did they just throw it away?

At that thought, Peeta suddenly remembered Gale's face, starving and exhausted as he made his way home after working all day in the mines and the blonde's stomach clenched.

"Peeta, you really should eat more." Effie suddenly tinkered as she sat fiddling with some sort of halo device, "You have a busy day ahead of you and you'll need all the energy you can get."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a message from the game coordinators this morning." The pink haired woman said as she sent the teen a bright smile, "Every year they have a huge gala ball before the games start. A pre-games party if you will, they invite all the mentors and previous victors. A few politicians here and there, which is why you may not have heard of it before. Normally they don't invite tributes but Seneca sent word that you and Cato are invited." Effie clasped her hands together in excitement, "Oh it's so exciting, the first tributes to be invited to the ball and one of them is from district 12! I think we might just have a chance at having a victor this year Haymitch."

Haymitch just stared back at Effie before returning his gaze to his newspaper while Effie kept rattling on, "Now, Portia will be here to fit you into your outfit at three. You have training till two and Geraldine Splicer asked for an exclusive interview with both of you, but that's only tomorrow night. So, this afternoon you'll have a fitting along with a short photo shoot just before the ball-"

"Wait," Peeta paused, "Interview? Why would they want an interview?"

"You confessed your love to a male tribute from another district weeks before the games in front of the Capitol. You're their shiny new toy." Haymitch said clearly and Peeta swallowed hard, "Did you really think they'd let you get in that arena without parading you in front of Panem first?"

Peeta sighed and Effie frowned at Haymitch, "It really isn't all that bad. The fact that they're so interested in you could only improve his chances of survival in the games."

Haymitch shrugged, "You're not wrong."

Effie shook her head and waved her hand dismissively as if to shoo away Haymitch's negativity, "Either way, you need to eat. Portia will have a field day if she realizes that you aren't eating, apparently, she loves your figure, she even has a whole set of outfits prepared for the interview and the ball and…" Effie took a deep breath before giving Peeta another smile, "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything! You just worry about Cato."

Peeta just sighed, he's been worrying about Cato since last night.

God…

This is going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love at first sight. It was like the air was knocked right out of his lungs and the world seemed to slow down for the briefest of moments when he first laid eyes on Peeta Mellark.

The reaping for their district had been completed and they were on their way to the Capitol in the train. They were broadcasting highlights of reaping's from the other districts. One of the biggest moments that they showed was when Katniss Everdeen became the first tribute ever to volunteer from district 12, a stunning girl who volunteered in the place of her 12-year-old sister. She hadn't even arrived at the Capitol yet and she already had everyone's attention. But Marvel could've cared less about Katniss Everdeen, its Peeta Mellark that had his attention.

Peeta was beautiful in every way imaginable. Not even Glimmer could compare, then again, he's never really had much of a taste for girls so maybe he's just being biased.

He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, a little short but with a build that made up for his height. Pale skin covered in the same dirt and grime that seemed to cling to every resident of district 12 but Marvel didn't mind.

He was starting to have reservations about volunteering for the games. Despite the fact that he's been training for this day since he first entered the academy when he was ten, Marvel wasn't sure about volunteering for the games, putting his life on the line for the sake of his district. Marvel didn't see the point. Win or lose, what did it matter? If he lost he'd die and if he won; what would he get then?

Fame? Marvel didn't want to be anyone's idol. Fortune? His father is a previous victor, they have more money than what they know to do with and its not like anyone in his family would care if he volunteered or not. But he had the highest scores of all the male students in district one's academy. It was expected of him to volunteer and at the reaping the name that was pulled from the bowl for the male tribute from one was of a 12-year-old boy who hadn't even set foot in the academy yet.

Marvel volunteered. He had to since, while his parents wouldn't care if he went to the games, the fact that he was the academy's best and didn't volunteer would've opened up a giant can of worms that he really didn't want to deal with. That's not to say he didn't plan to win the games, cause he sure as hell wasn't planning to die. But then again, he also wasn't planning on falling for some kid from district 12.

He was having second thoughts about entering the games, but then he saw Peeta Mellark for the first time and suddenly any and all doubts went right out the window. If he went to the games, he'd get to see Peeta up close, touch him. Even if he would inevitably have to kill the blonde once they got in the arena. Just a few days with the blonde would have been enough. Of course, there was a chance that Peeta might attempt to resist him but Marvel was prepared for that.

Violent sexual acts were frowned upon in the arena, but Marvel knew for a fact that they never tried to stop them either, they just didn't show it on the broadcasts. But Marvel left that option as plan B. He's a career after all, Marvel had no doubt in his mind that he could have Peeta without resorting to any unsavoury acts. He could get the blonde baker boy from 12 to willingly walk into his arms, all he'd need to do is offer him safety and protection; guarantee that Peeta would survive the cornucopia at the opening ceremony, promise to keep him safe from the other tributes and then Peeta would be his for however long he managed to survive.

They arrived at the Capitol, went through the whole spiel at the opening ceremony. District 12 caught the capitols attention again as they put on a spectacular show during the carriage ride. Katniss Everdeen was cemented as the girl on fire but, yet again, Marvel only had eyes for Peeta. Peeta who practically glowed under the bright lights in the capitol stadium while flames burned brightly behind him, wearing a bright beautiful smile as he waved at the crowd. So beautiful. Marvel's hands had tightened around the edge of his carriage as he watched the blonde, suddenly feeling immensely grateful for the loose fit of the ridiculous outfit he was forced to wear.

The image was only slightly dampened when Peeta took Katniss' hand and raised it in the air. It made him wonder briefly if there might have been something romantic going on between them. Those thoughts were effectively dashed on the night of the interviews when Peeta confessed his love for Cato fucking Hadley.

Marvel had heard about the closet incident just like everyone else did since it happened. He wasn't friends with Cato, by any stretch of the imagination. They met once during two and one's academy graduation ceremony, so Marvel knew that they'd be volunteering together that year. They mostly just tolerated each other for the sake of the games but he knew enough about Cato to have no doubt that the entire episode was probably nothing more than a product of the career letting his own arrogance gain the better of him. He probably thought messing with Peeta would be a fun way to kill some time, Marvel wasn't worried about Cato. But then Peeta confessed to Cato, in front of the entire Capitol and something in Marvel pulled and it pulled hard.

He was up all night because of the interview, he hardly slept a wink.

Glimmer's crude little jokes on the whole episode didn't help. He was already frustrated and annoyed when he sat down at breakfast, seeing Geraldine Splicer and Caesar's special report on what the Capitol was suddenly referring to as the hunger Games star-crossed lovers only made things worse. Especially after watching the surveillance they had of the elevator incident.

Marvel just couldn't understand it.

Cato didn't care about anything but himself, his only priority has always been entering the games and winning them. He barely ever mentioned girls or romantic interests of any kind. Marvel was seriously starting to think that his fellow career was asexual, but apparently, he was wrong.

If it had been anyone but Peeta, Marvel wouldn't have cared, he would've ignored the entire affair, but it is Peeta. _His_ Peeta. Marvel had no intention of letting Cato have him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well well well, if it isn't Romeo."

Cato bit back a growl as he turned around to face Marvel who approached him with a shit eating grin while Glimmer skipped along beside him, wearing a slightly sweeter smile than her fellow tribute but not any less mocking. The blonde had to fight back hard against the urge to throw the dagger in his hand from the weapon station where he stood with Clove. The raven-haired girl beside him just gave him an annoyed glance as she kept throwing knives at the target a couple of yards ahead of them.

"You've been on the news since last night." Glimmer said as she stopped in front of them and her head gave a slight tilt as she spoke, "Congratulations."

"Shut up." Cato hissed as he turned back to the target and Marvel clicked his tongue as he walked over to the blonde's side.

"Still so angry. I thought lover boy might've been able to help you work out your frustrations by now."

Glimmer giggled so loudly that even Clove twitched in annoyance. Cato just kept his eyes on the target up ahead and glared hard.

"Where is your sweet submissive little slave today? I'm surprised he isn't fawning all over you since he's supposedly in love with you and all." Glimmer said and Cato could hear the suspicion in her voice despite how sweet she tried to sound. "Trouble in paradise?"

Cato looked back at her over his shoulder, "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Not right this moment no." Marvel said as he stepped closer to the other male tribute, "So, where is he? Hiding from you already?"

"Oh Marvel, now why on earth would he do that? Unless, Peeta was being less than honest about his affections for Cato during last night's show." Glimmer challenged and Cato almost froze. He could almost hear Lyme's voice in his ear.

" _No one knows about this. Not even Glimmer and Marvel. Make them believe it."_

How the hell is he supposed to do that?

Goddamn it! He really should have thought this out more before going to training that morning.

The blonde struggled to think of a solution, fighting to make sure he kept all the emotion from his face when he suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. His self defense instincts almolst kicked in but thankfully Cato managed to remember that they weren't in the arena just yet. A kiss was pressed against his cheek and Cato looked down to find Peeta standing right beside him with a soft smile and a faint blush over his cheeks.

"Morning Cato."

Cato still wasn't sure what to do. Glimmer was staring wide eyed at the tribute from 12 while Marvel had suddenly gone oddly silent, he could see Clove glaring at him from the corner of his eye as she twirled the knife between her fingers. Peeta wasn't so unsure.

"You look really good today." The shorter teens voice was sweet almost doting as he blushed and looked up at Cato through his eyelashes, smiling shyly, "I just wanted to say hi."

Oh, he's good.

"I'm fine." Cato tried to make sure his voice didn't come out harsh but not too soft either. He needed to make sure he kept up that image. The powerful possessive brute with a sweet submissive little pet. It was a delicate balance he needed to keep. He needed to remain strong, he needed to make sure he didn't show any weakness. But he needed to keep the Capitol saps happy at the same time.

God, this is such a headache.

The taller teen could feel the eyes on him, not just from Clove, Glimmer and Marvel but from other tributes standing all around the room so he did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped an arm around Peeta's waist to pull him close and pressed a kiss right on his lips. Leaning over to whisper in the baker boy's ear to make sure he wasn't heard by anyone else.

"Well played."

"Thanks." Peeta said leaning up to press a kiss on Cato's cheek before trying to pull away only for Cato to keep him still.

"Cato-"

"We need to talk. On two's floor at lunch."

"You and I don't have a lunch today. Effie said we have to do some kind of photoshoot before the ball, I have a fitting during lunch."

Cato hissed in annoyance, "Then meet me before then."

Peeta sighed, "Fine." Peeta tried to pull away again only for Cato to tighten his hold. "What?"

"One more thing. Tell your girl I'll cut out those pretty green eyes if she keeps glaring at me like that."

Peeta's eyes went wide and he looked back over his shoulder to find that Katniss was indeed glaring at them.

"You promised you wouldn't touch her before the end of the games."

"No, I promised I wouldn't kill her. There's a lot a human can survive."

A shiver ran down Peeta's spine, Cato felt it and couldn't help but smirk.

"Understand."

"Yes." Peeta whispered and finally the blonde let him go, but not before pressing a kiss on the younger teen's forehead.

Cato let go and Peeta pulled away, somehow managing to give the taller teen a smile as he did.

"Bye Cato."

Oh, he's very good.

Cato looked back to his fellow careers. Glimmer wasn't shocked anymore. The blonde girl glared with her arms folded over her chest. Clove had gone back to throwing daggers although the strength of her throws seemed to be much stronger than before and Marvel…

Marvel's eyes weren't on Cato, they were on Peeta. There was something strange in Marvel's eyes, something Cato didn't like one bit.

"I guess you haven't scared him off just yet. I hope you won't let your little lover boy distract you once the games start."

Cato's eyes narrowed down ever so slightly, "And I hope you'll keep your hands to yourself."

Marvel looked back at him and let out a bark of laughter, raising his hands in surrender as he walked backwards towards another part of the training room. "Of course."

Glimmer turned around and followed after Marvel with a huff. Cato was still glaring at his fellow career when Clove suddenly spoke drawing his attention.

"I don't think Marvel is the one you should be worried about." Cato looked over to the girl and found her staring at the other side of the room where Peeta and Katniss seemed to be arguing. Katniss grabbed his arm when Peeta tried to turn away only for the baker boy to wrench his arm free and roll his eyes. Katniss caught his gaze and glared at him one more time. Then it was Peeta's turn to grab her arm and pull her away.

There's something else they'll need to talk about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no time to talk, about half way through training Avox's came to collect him and Cato to prepare for what was sure to be a busy day. They didn't have much time between the training room and getting to the elevators were Portia and Cato's stylist Quartz were waiting for them. There was no time to talk. They were separated and Peeta was forced to endure a cleansing ceremony similar but not quite as traumatising as the one he received on that first day when they arrived at the Capitol.

"We need you to look your absolute best if you're going to attend the Victor Ball." Portia said with a smile as she walked about the large room, looking through outfit after outfit on the shelves of the large dressing room while the hairstylist fiddled with his hair. "Now we're going to keep this simple. Make sure you do exactly what I told you, we're going for understated beauty." Portia said to which the girl doing his hair nodded and Peeta couldn't help but snort at the absurdity of it all.

"The boy on fire and his ice prince."

Ice prince, yeah that's one wat of describing Cato, Peeta couldn't help but snort at the thought, though he still felt incredibly nervous. That little move he pulled with Cato that morning during training. Peeta isn't even sure how he managed to pull that off without passing out or making a complete fool out of himself. He just wanted to get the whole thing over with, he needed to keep up the façade, make people believe that he really did feel for Cato what he said he did. So, he went to say hello, kissed the tribute on the cheek and most of the other tributes seemed to buy it if the sneers and looks of disbelief he caught around the training room were anything to go by. Cato reacted pretty well to it too, all things considered.

Peeta was expecting the career to kill him for just approaching him the way he did, but remarkably enough Cato maintained his composure, it was actually kind of impressive. Of course, that didn't last long as the career then proceeded by threatening Katniss. That much was expected though so Peeta was able to maintain some level of control.

Now he has to prepare for the Victor's ball.

"Nervous?" Portia suddenly asked and Peeta looked up at the woman in surprise before letting out a sigh, "That obvious?"

Portia smiled before she quickly shooed out the girl that was doing Peeta's hair. "That's fine you're excused."

The girl gave a bow before leaving the room without a word and shutting the door behind her. Portia turned back to the shelves as she started pulling clothes.

"Don't worry about it, it won't be that bad. Just smile and keep up that charm, you'll be fine."

"Easier said than done." Peeta said resisting the urge to drag a hand through his hair, "Effie said no tribute has ever been invited to a Victor's ball before."

"It's a big deal." Portia said and Peeta sighed again.

"I'm just… nervous."

"You have nothing to be worried about. The entire capitol already loves you." Portia let out a soft giggle, "Honestly, they're selling I heart Peetato t-shirts by the truck load and it hasn't even been a day yet. You two are already fan favourites."

"Peetato?" Peeta asked with a frown and Portia arched a brow at the teen, "Peeta and Cato. Peetato."

"Oh my God."

"You've turned the Capitol into the most insatiable love crazed psychopaths. It's wonderful."

"Please don't rub it in." Peeta said with a groan, Portia laughed, "My point is that you have nothing to worry about, you don't really even have to do anything. All you need to do is stay at Cato's side and everyone will be able to see the love you have for each other for themselves."

Peeta paused at that, wanting to tell Portia that the entire thing was a sham but worried about what would happen if he did. She seemed nice, actually compared to everyone else in the Capitol, Cinna and Portia seemed the most normal. But he couldn't be sure that this secret would be safe with her. He couldn't be sure that he isn't being watched by an outside party right at that very moment.

The blonde let out a sigh.

He needs to talk to someone, someone that isn't trying to pressure him into maintaining his image like Haymitch or someone that seemed completely unsupportive like Katniss or someone insane like Effie. He needed to someone outside of the situation. Someone normal.

He can't tell Portia the whole truth but he can still pick her brain.

"I'm worried about Cato," the blonde sighed again, "I mean, I kind of sprang the confession on him and-"

"You've spoken to him since the confession, haven't you? It's been all over the news Peeta."

"Well yeah but, I'm still not totally sure how to behave around him."

Portia shrugged, "Just be yourself."

"You don't understand-"

"No, _you_ don't understand." Portia said turning to the teen with a load of clothing in her hands, "For reasons that I can't even begin to understand you just don't seem to see it Peeta."

"See what?" the blonde asked with a frown and Portia sighed as she walked up to his chair and turned it so he was facing the vanity mirror beside him and stared back at his mirror image.

"You don't see this." Portia said nodding to the mirror, "You don't see how absolutely beautiful you are, or how kind and thoughtful. You don't see how charming your smile is or notice those captivating blue eyes."

Peeta started to blush Portia smiled, "See that? Just oozing with charm and you aren't even trying. Look, even if Cato doesn't see how desirable you are yet it's just a matter of time before he falls head over heels in love with you, so believe me when I say you don't have to worry about Cato. Tonight, you're going to the Victor's ball. For tonight, your main objective is smiling that gorgeous smile and showing all those sponsors exactly who they should be rooting for."

"I don't know-"

"Peeta." And then Portia's smile faded just a bit as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "The games are going to start soon and then… there's a chance you may not survive. These may very well be your last days on earth. Don't spend them drowning in worry and insecurities. You have to enjoy every last moment you have."

The words sank in, Peeta realised that she was right.

"There may not be much time left, but…. But for however long you're still alive, you are a star and everyone adores you." Portia said placing her hand beneath Peeta's chin and gently lifting it to make sure he looked at his mirror image as she spoke, "You are going to go out there and show them how brightly you burn. But don't forget to enjoy yourself. They may call it the Victor's ball, but tonight it's all about you."

The blond couldn't help but smile as he turned his head to look at the woman beside him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Portia then pulled back and started shuffling through the clothes in her arm, "Now, it's time to get you ready. If Cato hasn't fallen for you yet then by god he will once I'm done with you."

Peeta let out a snort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _And we are back." Caesar said giving the camera a big bright smile, while Geraldine Splicer sat practically bouncing in her seat beside him, "And what a story we have for you tonight. More news about the Hunger Games star crossed lovers Cato Hadley and Peeta Mellark, starting from the first day of training to last night's Victor's Ball. Geraldine, Cato and Peeta have certainly been busy, haven't they?"_

" _Yes, they have Caesar and I am dying to start the analysis on yesterday's events." The woman said pushing her glasses up her nose, Caesar seemed to give her an indulgent smile._

" _I'm sure you are Geraldine as is most of the Capitol, especially since Cato and Peeta seemed to get off to such a lovely start with Peeta greeting the tribute from district two with a kiss mere moments after his arrival in the training area."_

 _As he said this an image filled the screen of the training area, showing off the large area where various tributes stood training at various skill stations before it zoomed in and enhanced on a short blonde walking up to a taller one to lean up and press a kiss against his lips._

" _Here, we see Cato wrapping his arm around Peeta's waist and it looks like Peeta's trying to pull away."_

" _Such a shy boy." Geraldine said with her hands clasped together to the side, "He obviously feels embarrassed by Cato's possessive ways, holding him so tightly in public no less."_

" _Well then why would he kiss Cato if he isn't comfortable with public displays of affection?" Caesar asked with a slight frown and Geraldine looked at him like the answer was obvious._

" _Because he's in love, Caesar. Obviously, he misses Cato's presence by his side, he just couldn't stay away a moment longer so he went to steal just one kiss from his lover before he went on with his day."_

 _Caesar hummed in understanding before he spoke again, "Now we see Peeta give Cato one last kiss before joining his fellow tribute's side and oh-I think there might be some animosity between the boy and girl on fire."_

 _Geraldine hummed, "Its certainly very concerning Caesar, if one didn't know any better one would think that Ms Katniss Everdeen was turning a bit green."_

" _Green?"_

" _Jealous Caesar, why else would she seem so hostile towards her fellow tribute. All Peeta did was greet his love, she had no reason to react the way she did. If you ask me there may be some drama headed Peeta and Cato's way."_

" _Well, we'll certainly need to keep an eye on her as well Geraldine." Caesar said as the image disappeared and another took its place, "Now moving on to the Victor's Ball."_

 _Geraldine all but squealed, "Oh I've been waiting for this all day."_

" _As has the rest of the Capitol."_

 _The image that appeared on the screen was one of a large ballroom, bathed in bright lights and every manner of flower imaginable in every colour imaginable and filled with what looked like hundreds of guests dressed in bright extravagant outfits._

" _Now, there is a lot that happened at the ball last night, so much we need to unpack and discuss."_

" _So much!"_

" _But the one thing that stood out from last night's ball was the kiss shared by Peeta and Cato just before the end of the ball."_

 _And then there were two figures on the screen Cato had his hands on either side of Peeta's face as he pressed his lips against the shorter males while Peeta only stared back with wide eyes, seemingly frozen until he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Cato's shoulders to return the kiss._

 _The crowd in the studio suddenly erupted in high pitched squeals and cheers. Caesar laughed and Geraldine gave a wide grin as she moved her chair from side to side._

" _Caesar, I think I speak for us all when I say that Peeta and Cato are gorgeous together."_

" _I think I'd have to agree with you Geraldine, but before we can get into the kiss shared between the Hunger Games star crossed lovers we'll need to unpack everything else that happened at the ball first."_

" _Oh absolutely." The woman beamed, "Personally I think we need to start with Finnick Odair and his obvious interest in our lovely Peeta."_

 _The crowd cheered, Caesar shook his head, "No, no wouldn't it be better to begin with Annie Cresta, she seemed quite taken with Cato when they were speaking earlier on in the night."_

" _I think you mean Johanna Mason seemed quite taken with district two's latest tribute." Geraldine added as she crossed one leg over the other and placed her hands on her knee, "Then again, Johanna and Annie's little catfight was something to behold, one can't help wonder if Cato wasn't the catalyst for their little spat."_

 _Throughout all of this the crowd was oohing and aahing at their comments until Caesar finally turned to the camera with a smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Well I think the only fair way to do this would be to start from the very beginning of the Victor Ball."_

" _What an excellent idea Caesar."_

 _Geraldine nodded._

" _Agreed! We will be right back with a complete break down of the last night's Victor Ball right after the break."_

Cato let out a sigh of frustration as he let his head fall down onto the table.

"God, I'm such an idiot."

Lyme grinned as she looked over to the teen on the other side of the table, "What are you talking about? Everything's going exactly according to plan."

A/N: Please review


End file.
